Supernova
by HZRhapsody
Summary: The arena is no place to fall. Tricks, lies, blood and victory is the only thing granted. Once in the arena, every move counts. Kill or be killed, choose well. When enemy turned ally was the moment you lost it all. Welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Long days, longer nights. Foggy mornings, blurred sights.

If I had to say one thing, it would be that it wasn't what I expected.

Lonely trips, fearful sleeps with a knife in my hand, my loyal friend.

Somehow I had expected it to be quicker and withering. But the loneliness the unfamiliar brings makes me realize the love for my district and hold on to my home, my people, where I belong.

I brought them with me, right here you see? My token will be how I speak, how I act, how I am, you can't take them away from me, they are a part of me.

They all stand behind me, together we'll form a sea in which we'll swim and you will never be able to catch us. So swim, I wonder if your made faces and clothes can stand our waters.

Colored leaves, incredible heights. New tastes of cuts and bruises from newly absorbed subsists.

And standing in front of it all, merely a tribute from a district with a big name, from a family with a lost name, a girl with the goal to play.

But the play is what turned out differently; maybe it was the change of view, seeing the things differently. Looking in the mirror thinking 'hey you', looking again thinking 'who are you'?

Know who you are, it's what you have left. In the arena rule number one is to never lose yourself.

Of course along all the other rules like killing each other, the last survivor being the winner and never to eat the others.

'Killing? Well that's sound rather delightful doesn't it! Eating them? What kind of brutal barbarians are you peasants?'

I'd like to thank my mentor for that remarkable consideration of hers. Other than teaching me how to walk with heels with lengths from my little finger to thumb, she very well explained the sphere and morals of the hunger games. It had been even more teachable when my other mentor Finnick Odair demonstrated the walk on heels.

You see they don't teach those things in district 4, and except for the show I have no idea when it'll come in handy in the real life. But maybe, just maybe, along with the shoes all the other small things did matter and I have a little group of loyal followers behind their screens rooting for me.

But what does it all matter, sooner or later it will all end and for now all I have is my one truly loyal life that will help me peel my apple and slit throats, eventually… When the time comes. Will it come? For a victory of maybe just a small victory I'll have the blood of innocents on my hands for ever. One victory isn't worth years of shame.

That's what I told myself before, that's what I tell myself now. That's what I told my district partner when the first thing he said to me was how I was able to look in the mirror and not recognize yourself. There was nothing that eased the stress of the games that always went straight to my mind where the link between thoughts and sayings get's cancelled and all that comes to mind comes out of my mouth which is maybe why I shouldn't have added that I wouldn't recognize anyone if he/she wore the make-up I did back then.

Honestly I didn't recognize him when he stood 7 places to my right in the circle with the cornucopia in our middle. The slyness and mischief in his eyes weren't familiar to me, nor were the tears of the 14 year old girl from district 12 beside me. Her death had been painful to see, a lance through her heart by my very own district partner just before she could reach the cornucopia. Her token was lying next to my knife and was the only other thing I could gather before I ran away from the bloodbath. Standing in that circle had been one of the most remarkable moments of my life, standing in a circle with 23 other breathing, living people whose hearts will stop beating one by one. We'll all be gone in less than a minute in an arena, which looked astonishing when I noticed the colorful surroundings and high green grass, the last living moment we lived, last moment of innocence we'd have and last minute with a white flag raised, but it would soon be dropped and the game would begin. The final seconds made me feel the weirdest sensation of time passing by with such a speed but too slow none the less. My heartbeat increasing every passing second until I remembered I had to breathe if I wanted to survive.

I recognized almost none of the people who were standing around in a circle one second and slaying each other the next. Was all that was shown of them, of me, of us just show? Or does the obstacles and danger of the arena reveal who we truly are?

All thoughts that went through my mind, just as quickly as the arrow passing just a few inches from my ear. The last thing I had seen was the bow being broke in 2 pieces and the tribute running for her dear life and the same pair eyes I had also felt on me in the circle. Golden eyes that locked with mine for a second. A raised axe, the blissful thought of a quick death, but the axe never hit me. The boy behind me hadn't been so lucky though.

From then the only goal was running, and running I did. Away from all the screaming, away from all the cries and no longer the smell of blood lingering in the air. Between all the running I wish I'd looked at my surroundings, at least knowing where I was going never mind where I was heading. Hart pounding, left, right, turn, duck a single jump and the surroundings changed from green to black and from nature to ruins. Utterly lost in an unfamiliar world, then finding behind the ruins, a river with no waves utterly still and peaceful, a place like home.

That's where I lay breathing relieved I had made it the first day and through a small crook in the rock above me close to the river I could see the starless skies and the faces of dead tributes that were only breathing a day ago. The game began, no turning back if there had ever been one. However it would go from here, I'll have a part to play. A single piece but a part of whole. Closing my eyes I wish to be more than just a piece that walks around one day and forgotten the other. Thinking about all past days whereas I wish I had done more. The fear that my days will end before I even had a taste of life before I had achieved something to be proud of. People I had yet to meet places I had yet to visit, but none of us had been given that chance. The irony of how beautiful life seems when you've got no time to live it.

When the sound of the Capitols anthem sounded I held my knife close, maybe this was actually a chance. Out of hundreds of other (now relieved) residents I was here. They could have the chance to sleep tight tonight, and I could be the one I wanted to be, so they'd remind me the way I was, the way I am. Unfair was the choice that decided who could go home and who'd have to say goodbye, but what would be made of it is something entirely in your hands. Like Finnick said 'if someone closes a road you can always take another, or kill the sod and take whatever road seems best.'

Smiling I turned on my side, if the capitol was filming right now I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of giving them sights of grief and terror. It's a game, with every turn new moves, maybe even rules. No time for safe homes or saturating meals. A shelter and berries and I was safe for the night. Thinking 'This time it's my time' other tributes close or far away maybe thinking the same 'I'm going to make these days worth living for' while in the arena or behind screams they are wishing the same.

From the moment the canon shot sounded and we took off, there was no time for fancy dresses, sweet smiles and nicely phrased lies. Every single second, every single heartbeat, every sound, smell and touch confirming that we are alive. Every breath every tree everyone is a part, and inevitable relevant, everything counts.

Feeling more alive than I ever did, adrenaline taking a break sooner than my thoughts did I held on to my gear. The whispering sound of the wind through leaves and bushes, vibration in the ground underneath me. The 72nd annual Hunger Games had begun, and as I felt my eyes close flashes of faces, few crying, few bloodthirsty and others unrecognizable. Blood, running, green ground, colored red, a pair of golden eyes before reality made place for dreams. Who knew how it'd go from here? The story of the 72nd annual Hunger Games had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

From one rock to another, mind not to touch the wet green grass.

The soft breeze like a gentle stroke on my face and hands next to the burning heat. Mind not to pull out a single piece of clothing.

A single leaf tumbling down trees looking like fingers pointed at the sky. Carries by the soft breeze swaying from one side to the other. Catching it between 2 fingers it felt nothing like the plastic, fake, rough material I expected it to be like. Because this was nature, pure and genuine and alive. Nothing made by the Capitol, nothing made by human. No, they were masters in copying. Like they copied bits of pieces of their surroundings and put them together claiming it was their own. Maybe that was what they thought creating this arena; let's take bits and pieces of their world and mix it together, so they'd recognize a few things but never the whole picture, which is something only we know.

Then it's just a game of seeing who'll get lost first, because honestly when I woke up to the smell of sand and water I thought for a second I was back home in district 4. Half an hour of walking later and I was surrounded by grain reaching far above me. So this is what district 11 must look like I had thought, wrong. Walking back to the river to drink I took the road where I thought the grass was flattened by footsteps. Reaching a deserted train rack had not been what I expected to reach.

So that was how I got to the current position of wondering around, my knife a reassurance in my pocket and the sun just above me as my only guidance since the road of the train rack led to another small path with trees on either side. Small and long, and the train rack gone. I focused on things like the peculiar form of the trees and silly games of acting like the ground was a sea of monsters to get my mind to not freak out about the fact it had not yet accepted.

The arena was or changing, or some sort of maze, or I was loosing my mind after the first day.

Or I could be dead and this was the hereafter, also a possibility.

_"How wonderful to see you all so excited for the 72nd Hunger Games! Now, as you all know first we're going to start with the girls and then-"_

_One arm was leaning on the other horizontally stretched under my chest, the palm of the other pressed to my mouth in an effort to hold the laugh in that was threatening to come out. I looked to my left, then at my right. All serious looking faces, eyes narrowed because of the sun, faces expectantly raised because of all other reasons. _

_How did they do it? How could they look so stern? Did no one actually see the radiating yellow material on her head? Was it a wig, was it a hat, was it a light bulb I had no idea. Flickering on and off, on and off, on and off, every time she moved her head._

_off "Good citizens of district 4-" on "it is my pleasure, mine Katy Lakez-" oh no, now it started blinking " To select this years tributes of district 4" Why do you keep nodding your head Katy " One courageous man and woman who will fight for the__ honour__ of district four-" oops, seems like something broke, is that a small flame I see? "Who will do everything they can to win and right history, proving you, proving us, yet again why it is necessary to hold these annual Hunger Games-" ignite! Ignite! "Why won't we all look back at the dark times that went before the Capitol took over-" noo, it was just another light bulb? Are those green lights I see? "Let's watch the video of those times as a reminder of what detriment was left behind by rebellion-" was she trying to look like some Christmas tree?_

_The video that was shown longer than I could remember started playing and my eyes darted around, past Katy Lakez, past the hundreds of boys and girls between the age of 12 and 18 of my district and my gaze landed on a little boy, his brown wavy hair a mess, his hands holding the head of the man on whose shoulders he sat. His innocent face raised at equal height as the other men and woman of district 4. When we locked eyes his face broke out into a smile I held so dearly, that shone brighter than the lights of the video and Katy's hair combined. I waved and he waved back, mouthed something and he grinned. The girl on his left bent down to whisper something in the mans ear, and the boy listened closely too. My father looked up from his wheelchair and helped my brother of his shoulders. Just when my sister turned to look at who my brother was gesturing I turned around and caught the hazy look of the girl standing not too far away from me. Lazily turning bits of blond hair around her finger seemingly uninterested in the video. _

_Straightening my back I held my fingers out to her, making the signs of lights, of trees, then pointed at Katy and acted like my hair was on fire. She started slapping her knees in laughter, bending over without even glancing at the girls by her sides who gave her a pointed look. Though her laughter was soft I could hear it from where I was standing and hence the situation I didn't need much to get me out of the serious mood and started laughing as well. That was something about having a best friend. What you couldn't explain in sentences to a person you could tell him/her with one glance. _

_It would've been better if the girl in front of me' stop clacking her tongue; it did nothing but quirk my laughter. The film ended and Katy started speaking again. I forgot what was so funny but couldn't stop laughing. In the futile attempt of being serious I clenched the palm of my hand to my mouth. _

_"And now, finally, time to select our first tribute! Starting with the girls-" The seriousness, the horror of the situation made me shake with anticipation. I couldn't look back at the faces of my family, afraid of what I'd see there, nor at the prepared faces of the ones beside me. I laughed to try to ease the situation I had zero control of. Katy rumbled through the first bowl. Hundreds of white papers, 23 of them with the name Delphi Mezzy._

_It was utterly quiet, too quiet, so quiet I had to bite my lip to hold myself from doing something embarrassing to ease the situation. I was dreading this situation since the moment I accepted I couldn't sleep this night. Katy took a paper out and held it between 2 fingers. Why was it so quiet? Maybe the girl next to me could hear my heart raising too quick, beating too hard._

_Katy licked her lips and it did nothing but agonize me, I lowered my hand and closed my eyes for a second, bracing myself for the worst. When I opened them I saw a pair of brown look back, an innocent smile that held more meaning than any word could have held at that moment. I forgot to inhale_

_When I heard that final sentence" And the female tribute of district 4-" I forgot how to exhale "of the 72nd Hunger Games is-" I forgot how to breathe" Jamie Knott!" And that was when I felt the air being knocked out of me. _

A maze.

The arena is a maze.

The arena is an effing maze.

The thought really dawned on me the second I started to twirl around, loosing all of my senses and realizing this had been the second time I had seen those finger shaped trees with one white tree in the middle.

Turning around I looked and looked, my breathing hitched. I was lost, I was so lost. No other tributes to kill, no sneaking around stealing each others supplies. It would be a miracle if I would come across another tribute. No food, no shelter, just my knife. I took it out and twirled it in my hand. How ironic, I thought. Back in district 4 all they said was to be prepared to kill and willing to act as the moment demands it.

Well, that is if I haven't lost my mind until then. I plumped down and leaned my head to a tree. The sun above was throwing shadows over the trees forming the small road that ended in 2 other roads. Another giggle escaped, how easy it is to overlook everything when you're so high, as high as the sun. It saw everything, shone everything on the surface, us like little ants under a magnifying glass. The sun saw every tribute, know where they were, what they were doing, what's ahead and behind of them. Just around the corner, just behind a bush, or miles away.

That was it. I jumped right, suddenly alert. All I had to do was climb up, of course. Then I could have a clear view of everything. Yes!

In a swift movement I tried to climb the tree I was leaning on just before, but quickly stopped realising that with all the trainings of how to kill, how to survive, how to close out everything they forgot the simple matter of how to climb a tree.

2 feet up, it felt like a good start. 4 feet up and my arms already stung. 6 feet and I thought I could fly, gravity quickly showed me the contrary.

"Ouch" Holding my right arm with my left I got up and looked around again. The arena was a maze, how could I have not noticed that before? Behind me there were rocks going uphill, in the end the road diverged in 2, one into a wood, the other continued this time downhill.

A head of me I could see a hill full of green, going up and up, not that far away but I had no idea how to reach it. Where was the cornucopia? All I remembered was I ran through knee length grass until I caught sight of the river. How I wanted to be at the river right then...

My mouth tasted dry, my stomach grumbled with the lack of food and the heat of the day. Realising there was nothing else left to do I took a deep breath and moved forward. This time wary, this time more observant in the middle of the road with the high trees by my sides. No it was time choose, left right or going on. One tree was fallen down, something I simply passed before, but the branches started off a flowery path on my right.

I took another deep breath and stepped over the thick tree

"Let's do this"

I had not taken 3 steps when a voice sounded "gotcha!" and my face collided with the ground and the familiar feeling of cold metal pressed against my neck.


End file.
